


Begin

by Silvaimagery



Series: Wings [3]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M!preg, M/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vmon - Freeform, Yoonseok - Freeform, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: He thought he didn’t want to get caught but now he never wanted to be released.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kookie’s solo in the ‘Wings’ album
> 
> In case you haven’t noticed, Jikook is my bias couple in BTS.

I had been so scared when I got into Big Hit Entertainment. I never really believed I would make it through the training period. It had been so stressful and there had been so many guys who had been a lot more talented than me. But apparently I had something the company was looking for and it had been a shock when I had been told I was in.

I worked really hard and I tried to improve not only my dancing skills but also my singing ability. 

It was surprising to me to know that I would be sharing a house with alphas. It was intimidating and it made me feel like I was doing something wrong.

Yeah they were handsome, cool guys that you really wanted to be friends with but they were still alphas. 

I thought that the omegas would all share one room and the alphas would share another but that didn’t happen. We all slept in the same room. We had bunk beds and the omegas slept on one side of the room and the alphas slept on the other. 

I don’t know what that was supposed to accomplish, we were all still piled into one room.

All the omegas had already had their first heat before coming to Big Hit and we were given heat suppressants and I had been more than happy to take them. Heats are uncomfortable and could be potentially dangerous when you live with alphas. 

I remember mine vividly and it makes me cringe every time I recall my first experience. My appa had stayed with me, being an omega himself he understood how to take care of me. He had held me as I sobbed and cried out for an alpha. I was so desperate for release and I just wanted any alpha to come and mount me. I remember begging him to take me to one. He had been so gentle with me, wiping away my tears and cleaning me up after every self-gratification.

I couldn’t look him in the eyes for a few weeks after that. 

I really didn’t want to go through that here. 

The alphas had also gone through their first heat with the exception of Jungkook.

He was already sixteen but he had not gone through his heat yet. It was a concern for the managers but there was nothing to do but wait. 

I was also worried. I had seen an alpha go into heat before at school and it was scary. It was like he was fine one second and the next he just went berserk, grabbing for any omega he could reach. 

My friend had been unfortunate enough to get caught by him and I am sure she would have been raped had the professor not knocked the alpha unconscious.

It had really traumatized me and it was something I never wanted to experience again.

Alphas are uncontrollable when they enter their first heat, they can’t comprehend anything other than the need to have an omega and they will take what they want whether you are willing or not.

I really didn’t want to get raped or watch my friends be raped either. 

I spent a lot of sleepless nights and I jerked awake at any movement or noise. I especially freaked out every time Jungkook got up to go to the bathroom or to get water.

It was very stressful, especially because we were in the same room. There was no wall or door between us and him and we didn’t even know when he would go into heat.

They say safety in numbers so I started sharing a bed with Taetae. But then he and Namjoon got married and they moved into the room meant for our manager.

I then started sharing a bed with Yoongi, of course then he and Hoseok got together and they cleared out the storage room and they moved in together.

That just left me and Jin in a room with Jungkook.

There was some more space between our beds now that the others had moved out but we were still in one room.

I slept with Jin and I knew that if Jungkook went crazy, Jin would protect me.

I was still scared but I felt a little safer now that two out of the three alphas had mates. And with a pregnant omega living in the house, I knew it would suppress Jungkook’s heat more. 

Alphas go into protective mode around pregnant omegas and it doesn’t matter if the omega is their mate or not. And since we were living together, the alphas were affected a lot more.

The majority of my worries vanished once we began training for our debut. I was physically and mentally exhausted that I didn’t have time to worry about Jungkook. 

We actually started talking and hanging out more since we did share similar tastes in music and video games. We spent a lot of time practicing the choreography and we even travelled together to Busan when we were given a few days off.

When Taetae had his baby, we were moved into a bigger house.

By bigger, I mean that there was a lot more space but there were only five bedrooms.

Because Jin was the oldest, he got his own room and the other two pairs also got their own rooms. I wanted to take one of the bedrooms but that would go to our new manager until Joonie was old enough to sleep in her own room. 

That left me and Jungkook in one room.

I really did not want to share a room with him and I often slept with Jin in his room until I realized that I was hurting my relationship with Jungkook.

He really didn’t understand why I didn’t want to be his roommate and I couldn’t explain it without making it sound like I thought he would soon become a rapist.

I asked Namjoon to explain it to our maknae but his explanation made the situation worse.  
Jungkook cried a lot and he wouldn’t talk to me.

When we were all in the same room, he would stand as far away from me as possible.

It made me felt awful and I didn’t know how to make it better between us again. 

“Hello?”

“Appa.” I sob.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

I shake my head even though he can’t see me.

“Things are really bad with one of my friends and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Jiminie.” He says and his voice soothes my aching heart.

I take a few deep breaths.

“Tell me what happened.”

I relay the whole story to him and he listens to me without interruption.

“What do I do?”

“You really like this boy, don’t you?”

I shrug.

“I guess. He’s my friend.”

“Though I am not happy about you sharing a room with an alpha, I think that what you need to do is talk to him about it. Tell him about your concerns and your past experience seeing that alpha go into heat. If he really is your friend, and if he cares about you the way I think he does, then he will understand.”

“Okay.”

“And Jiminie?”

“What?”

“Please don’t kiss him.”

“What? No! He’s just my friend.”

“I used to say the same thing about your eomma.”

“I promise, he’s just my friend.”

“If you say so.”

“Appa.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, my baby. Receive my big hug. Take care of yourself and always remember that your eomma and I are very proud of you.”

Tears sting my eyes again.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you a lot too but you have to follow your dream.”

“I know.”

“Now go on, go make things right with your friend. Oh! Send me a picture of him so I can know what he looks like. You know, in case I ever need to track him down and kill him.”

I chuckle.

“I will.”

After I hang up, I wash my face and I take a few minutes to calm my racing heart.

I had to make things right.

I walk to the room I was supposed to be sharing with Jungkook and I lie in my bed for the first time.

He was probably in the practice room or at the gym.

I lie down and I read for a bit. I wake up when I hear him come in.

He’s turns on the lamp by his bed and he stares at me.

I sit up and I face him.

“Hey.” I say.

He doesn’t say anything.

“We need to talk.”

He sits on his bed.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” He finally says.

“I’m sorry about making you feel bad for something you have no control over. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I don’t like you and for being too much of a coward to tell you myself.”

“Jimin.”

I look at him.

“I saw an alpha go into heat once, at school.”

He leans forward, his expression attentive.

“It really scared me. He started going after the omegas and my friend, she got caught.”

“What happened?”

“The professor managed to knock him out before he could rape her.”

He lowers his head.

“You’re my friend and I trust you, I’m just scared of what can happen when you go into heat.”

He looks at me.

“There are symptoms before the first heat you know? What that alpha did was irresponsible and dangerous.”

“What kind of symptoms?”

“Fever, shaky hands, loss of concentration, loss of appetite and usually we will begin to target a specific omega. We don’t just go after all of them, there is always one you desire above the rest. I promise I will tell you the moment I start to feel sick.”

I nod.

He comes over and sits beside me.

I try not to tense.

“If I am unable to recognize the signs, I need you to look out for any abnormal behavior from me and let the others know. Sometimes when it is our first heat, it will come on suddenly or we may experience different things. Promise me you will always be aware of my actions.”

“I promise.”

He bumps his shoulder against mine.

“Thank you.”

“Does this mean you forgive me?”

“Yeah. But next time just tell me okay? It will hurt a lot less if you just say how you feel instead of avoiding me all of a sudden.”

“I will.”

“Good. So are you going to start sharing this room with me or are you still going to sleep on the floor at Jin’s room?”

“I didn’t sleep on the floor!”

He raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t sleep on the floor all the time.” I amend.

He smiles.

“Jin likes to cuddle too much and he holds me too tight. Sometimes I just need space.”

He nods.

“I promise not to hold you too tight unless you ask me to.”

I can feel myself blushing and I punch his arm.

He laughs.

“Shut up. Get off my bed, I’m going to go to sleep.”

“Want me to tuck you in?”

I shove him off the bed.

“Punk ass kid.”

I roll onto my side, my back to him and I pull the covers over my blushing face.


	2. Chapter 2

I start to notice that Jungkook sticks a little closer to me.

Which was fine, we had just gotten our friendship back on track and maybe he needed some assurance that I wasn’t going to push him away again. But then he started touching me more, hugging me from behind and caressing my biceps.

It was weird and I started to wonder if this was some sign that his heat was close.

He still ate a lot, more in fact but he started sleeping less and his touch became a lot bolder.

Tae also started to feel intimidated by him. Kookie never made any threatening moves towards Taehyung but for some reason something about Jungkook made Tae feel uncomfortable.

They were still friends and they still liked to prank the other members but there were moments when Tae was just not feeling the vibe from Jungkook.

I make sure Jungkook is in the shower before I approach the other members.

“Do you guys think Jungkook’s heat is approaching?”

The members look at me.

“Why do you say that?” Yoongi asks me.

“He told me to look out for signs, for any strange behavior on his part and he’s been acting a bit out of character.”

“What do you mean?” Namjoon asks.

“He does act all high tension sometimes, am I the only one who’s a bit scared of him?” Tae asks.

“That right there is part of it. Why is Tae scared of Jungkook? There has to be something that is causing Tae to feel like that.”

“It’s because he is a little too affectionate and Jungkook gets tired of Tae interrupting when he’s trying to play games on the computer.” Namjoon says.

“Still. What Jimin is saying is not without merit.” Hoseok says. “Maybe we should all watch him, just in case. Jiminie is the one sharing a room with him and he would be the easiest target.”

“Hey.” I say hugging myself.

Jin puts an arm around me.

“I haven’t felt anything wrong with JK but we should still be aware of his behavior.” Jin says.

“Alright. We’ll observe him more just don’t be too obvious about it.” Namjoon says.

I nod.

“Maybe Jimin shouldn’t share a room with Jungkook. Being in close proximity with an omega he likes might push his heat on him.” Yoongi says.

“We’re just friends.” I say.

No one says anything.

I sigh.

“He is at that age when he should have his heat. Maybe Yoongi is right. We shouldn’t have to risk Jimin like this.” Namjoon says. “I will talk with our manager and have him move in with Jungkook. Jimin can move into the other bedroom.”

“I just don’t want Jungkook to feel offended again.” I say.

Tae grabs my hand.

“I’m sure he’ll understand.” He tells me.

“We’ll explain it to him.” Hoseok says.

“Okay.”

Jungkook had asked me to be open with him when something was bothering me so I had to bite the bullet and talk to him about this. Maybe then he might not feel as offended when the other members approached him.

“Hey.” He smiles coming into the room.

The scent of his freshly washed body fills the room and I stop myself from taking deep lungful’s.

“Hey.” I say.

He rubs his hair with the towel and I notice how well the shorts fit him and the way the t-shirt sticks to his damp body.

I swallow and I look away.

I press my hands between my knees.

“I have to talk to you.” I tell him.

“About what?”

He sits down on his bed and I look at him.

He runs his long fingers through his damp hair and I swallow, my eyes tracking the movement of his hands.

“Jimin.” He says.

I snap myself out of my trance and I look at him.

He has a smile on his lips and my face heats up.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” He asks.

“I think you’ve been acting strange lately.”

He frowns.

“What?”

“Your behavior is weird and I’m worried that it means that you’re going to go into heat soon.”

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with my behavior.”

“You just don’t notice it.”

“How have I been acting strange?”

“You’re been touching me a lot.”

He chuckles.

“That’s just because you’re my friend. I like you.”

“You make Taetae feel intimidated.”

“I don’t mean to.”

“He wasn’t afraid of you before but now there is something about you that is making him cautious.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going into heat.”

“I just think it’s weird and you told me to look out for strange behavior.”

“I did say that but this is not strange behavior.”

“It is to me.”

“I will apologize to Taehyungie for making him feel afraid of me, I don’t know why he would feel that way but I will do all I can to make him feel secure around me again.”

I nod.

“What about the touching?” I ask.

“What about it?”

“Are you going to stop that too?”

“Do you want me to?”

No.

“It’s…strange.”

“How is it strange?”

“I told you, it’s out of character.”

“Do you like it when I touch you?”

My face heats up again.

“It’s not about whether I like it or not. You shouldn’t touch me like that.”

“Why not?”

I sigh.

“You’re making me feel irritated.”

“I just want to understand.”

“Because it’s inappropriate. You are not my alpha and your touch is starting to evoke reactions from me.”

“What kind of reactions?”

I look away.

He leaves his bed and he kneels before me.

His fingers touch my chin and I look at him.

“What kind of reactions?” He asks softly.

“I’d rather not say.”

“If I was your alpha, would you tell me?”

“But you’re not.”

“I can be.”

“Jungkook.”

“I could be your alpha, if you want me. You just have to say it.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I’m not-”

“Not what?”

“You are so handsome.” I say with a fierce blush.

He smiles and his fingers caress the back of my hand.

“Jungkook, you should be with an omega who is at your level.”

His smile disappears.

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not delusional. I know exactly where I stand in the looks department and it is far below yours.”

He grasps my forearms in a tight grip and I wince.

“Don’t say things like that. You are perfect.” He leans in closer. “I want you.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

I push him away and I get up.

He grabs my wrist and I look down at him.

“I won’t let anyone else have you.” He says with a glare.

“You’re hurting me.”

Slowly he removes his hand from around my wrist.

“Our manager will move in to this room with you.”

He stands and I back away from him.

“I promise you that I will remove any alpha that tries to stand between us.”

I leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin blocks the door.

“I have to go to him.” I say.

“You’re not thinking straight right now.”

“You don’t understand! He needs me.”

“This isn’t what you wanted.”

Jungkook screams for me again and I feel like I can’t breathe properly.

Someone knocks on the door and Jin opens it.

Yoongi comes in.

“How is he?” He asks Jin.

I grab his hand.

“You have to help me, please.”

He looks at me.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before. He’s been taking his pills every day and somehow he is still affected by it.” Jin says.

Yoongi wipes my tears.

“Maybe we should just let them be together.” He says.

I nod.

“He was so against it. It’s the reason he moved out of the room. We can’t just go against what he wanted. And he’s not exactly thinking straight right now.”

I gasp as the burning deep in my belly intensifies.

I fall to my knees as a powerful orgasm takes over me.

“He went into heat at the same time Jungkook did. Don’t you think it’s more than coincidence?” Yoongi asks Jin.

I writhe on the floor as I ride out the wave of pleasure coursing through my body.

I cry out and I can hear Jungkook answer my moan of pleasure. I squeeze my eyes shut and I can feel his hands on my body.

“Jungkook.” I gasp.

“Come on.” Yoongi says sitting me up. 

“Yoongi.” Jin says.

“We can’t force them to stay apart like this. If he regrets it after it happens then I will take the blame. But this is dangerous not just for Jungkook but also for Namjoon and Hoseok. They are taking the brunt of Jungkook’s frustration and I don’t want to see them beaten to a bloody mess. Besides, Jimin’s fever has only risen and nothing we do is bringing it down. They need to be together, now help me lift him.”

Jin and Yoongi support me between them and I can feel my body regaining some strength as we get closer to Jungkook.

Yoongi knocks on the door and Namjoon comes out.

“Are you crazy?” He asks.

“We have to do it.” Yoongi says.

Namjoon sighs and he touches my sweaty forehead.

His touch hurts my sensitive skin and I push his hand away.

“Jungkook is worse too. Okay, bring him inside.”

The door opens and I push Yoongi and Jin away as I fall on my hands and knees on the floor.

I fill my lungs with the scent of strong, virile alpha. A strong shiver starts from the top of my head and travels all the way down to my toes.

Strong hands grab my arms in a painful grip and I look up at Jungkook’s sweaty face.

I touch his bare chest and he bends his head. His tongue licks the sweat from my collarbones and I moan. His hands tear at my clothes and I let him push me onto the floor, my legs falling open for him.

His hands touch me and I am lost in a haze of pleasure as orgasm after orgasm crashes over my body.

Pain is nonexistent, there is only gratification and a feeling of completeness.

I hold onto him and I can feel his heart beating against mine.

He cries out as he finds his release and I hold him tighter against me as he fills me with his seed.

I don’t know how long we were locked together in our heat but when I wake up, my body is sore and my throat hurts. I have scratches, bites and bruises on my body.

I sit up carefully, Jungkook’s arm falling from around my waist.

I look at the messy we had caused. The room was completely trashed.

I pull on my sweatpants before leaving the room. I take a shower and I scrub my body to remove any trace of what happened between us.

When I get out, I wrap Yoongi’s bathrobe around my body and I go to my room.

I let myself fall on the bed, my body protesting.

I don’t remember the event that led to me being in the same room with Jungkook but I do remember what happened between us once I was in there.

I roll onto my side.

I had been right about Jungkook’s behavior and two days after I moved out of the room, he went into heat.

Taetae and Joonie had gone to his parents’ house. Tae and Namjoon didn’t want to risk her getting hurt in case they couldn’t control Jungkook.

I remember a strong sense of fear washing over me as Jungkook got worse. I could hear him screaming my name and all I wanted was to run away as far as I could.

I slept in Jin’s room, a pillow over my head as I tried to keep myself from hearing Jungkook’s call.

Then I remember Jin telling me I was sick and after that is the vivid reel of Jungkook and me having sex. I don’t even know how long we were in there.

I pull the duvet over my head as I groan.

I wish I had run away when I had the chance.

The door to my room opens and I know exactly who it is, my body still hyper aware of his presence.

Damn, I should have locked the door.

My body tenses as he nears my bed and I tighten my hands in the duvet. He climbs over me and he lies down beside me.

I try to take even breaths as my body shivers with the memory of his touch.

“Why didn’t you come back?” He asks.

I close my eyes and I try to remain calm.

“I know you’re not asleep.”

He pokes my side and I jump.

He wraps an arm around my waist.

“Do you regret it or are you just embarrassed? Huh?”

“A little of both.”

He snorts.

“Are you going to look at me?”

“No.”

He presses his head against mine.

“Maybe I can do something to encourage you.”

His hand slides down my chest and I pull down the covers so that I can slap his hand away before it can reach my crotch.

He chuckles.

I look at him.

“Stop it. I need to recover.” I tell him.

He cups my face.

“Me too but I still want you.”

His hand wanders under the covers and it slides up my naked thigh.

I close my legs tightly.

“I can’t.”

He presses his nose to my cheek and I close my eyes as his lips touch the back of my ear.

“I just want to feel your body next to mine.” He says.

I touch his arm.

“Say you will room with me again. There is no point in you sleeping alone now that you have given yourself to me.”

I wanted to argue, to say that I had not been in my right mind, that his heat had affected me. But I can’t force the words past my throat.

They would not be truthful. I had already been affected by Jungkook before he went into heat.

I accept his soft kiss.

“Share my bed.”

“Okay. But I’m not sleeping on those dirty sheets.”

He chuckles.

“I will wash them.”

He kisses me again and I let his hands caress my naked skin.

“I love you.” He says against my chest.

His tongue licks my clavicle and images of what we had done flash before my eyes.

I gasp.

“Say that you love me. Say that I am your alpha.” He whispers against my skin.

“Keep touching me like that and I’ll say whatever you want.”

He sits up and looks down at me.

“Yah! Are my love making skills the only reason you want to be with me?”

“I wouldn’t call them skills, you just accidentally touched all the right places.”

I manage to make it out of the room before he’s tackling me to the floor, his legs pinning me in place as he tickles me.

**************************

Things don’t exactly go back to normal once Jungkook and I get together.

After we started having sex, Jungkook became equal parts shy and possessive. He also gained a lot more confidence. He didn’t cry as much and he became a bit tougher. 

I enrolled him in martial arts classes which he completely liked. He had some weird obsession with Muay Thai, I loved it. Except when he tried to practice his moves on me.

Taetae was still a bit intimidated by Jungkook but Kookie did his best to appear less threatening. Plus he was really good with Joonie so that earned him some brownie points.

He did go all high tension sometimes when we were practicing our new choreography but we already knew Kookie was a perfectionist and he takes practices very seriously.

Jungkookie and I tried to spend a lot of time together, we tried to do couple things now when we could. It was a very special time and I really cherished the little moments we had.

We tried not to let our relationship change with our debut. It was weird at times acting all lovy dovey with him on camera but I wasn’t going to stop saying I loved him just because it made some people uncomfortable.

And once he went on heat suppressants, we decided we were going to wait to have sex until he became of legal age. Well, I agreed. He just argued.

“Hyung!”

“It’s only for a few years, Kook-ah.”

“A FEW YEARS! And you say it like it’s just a few days. You expect me to go without having sex for years?”

“Yes.”

“You’re being unreasonable. Tell him he’s being unreasonable!” He pleads to the other member.

“A few years is too much, Jimin-ah.” Yoongi hyung says.

“I just want to do this right.” I tell them.

“I’m with Jimin on this. If he wants to wait then it’s his right to do so.” Tae says.

“Look. You guys just need to decide what is best for your relationship.” Monie hyung says. “It doesn’t mean one of you makes the decision for both of you, it doesn’t work that way. You need to find common ground.”

“I agree with Namjoon.” Hoseok hyung says.

Jungkook sighs.

“I don’t want you to think that our relationship happened just because I went into heat. I already loved you before that.” Jungkook says.

“Aww.” Jin hyugn says.

Jungkook glares at him before continuing.

“I’m not saying I fully agree about this ban but I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for. We can wait until I’m of age to take our relationship to the next level.” He tells me.

I blink back sudden tears.

“I love you too. Thank you for supporting me.”

I lean over and kiss him softly, ignoring the member’s jeering.

“You’ll still put your hand down my pants though right?” He asks me and I slap his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re making it impossible for me to keep my hands to myself.” He says nipping my neck.

“Jungkook-ah.” I push at his chest but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying his attention.

“I forgot how hot you look with black hair.” He says pressing his mouth to mine. “Just a few more months, a few months before I can remind you what you’ve been missing out on.” He says grabbing my ass and pulling me closer.

“A few months and in that time you need to behave yourself.”

“Let’s go away, just the two of us for my coming of age. I want to have you all to myself, no interruptions.”

“A vacation sounds nice but impossible.”

“If I can convince management to let us take time off would you forget about the last few months that still remain in our agreement?”

“Baby, if you get management to give us time off before the concert then I will fuck you right now.”

“Don’t back out on me.”

“I won’t.” I say with a smirk.

He winks at me before leaving the waiting room.

It wasn’t going to happen. Our schedules were packed, even once we were done promoting Young Forever we still had a lot to do individually.

“Two more days of promotions.” Yoongi hyung groans as he sits on the couch.

I walk over to him.

“How are you feeling, hyung?”

“Better.”

“When are you going in for your checkup?” I ask sitting next to him.

“I went this morning.”

“How did it go?”

“He says the baby and I are fine.”

“That’s good.” I say rubbing his lower back.

“Maybe now Hoseok will stop hovering.”

I snort.

“Yeah, right. I don’t think anything is going to stop Hobi hyung from smothering you.”

He gives a resigned sigh.

“How is your mix tape coming along?”

“It’s pretty good. I have half of the songs down and I’m finishing up the last two. I need to get Jungkook-ah in the studio to record some of the chorus.”

“You know he’s very happy that you included him in this.”

“I know.” He says with a small smile.

“You want me to make you some tea?”

“Nah. It will just make me want to pee more.”

“Five minutes!” Our manager calls.

“I better go and get my hair touched up.”

“Yeah, you need it. Jungkook likes grabbing at it as much as he likes grabbing your ass.”

I blush and shove his shoulder.

His laughter follows me to the hair and makeup chair.

*****************************

“Did you make this happen?” I ask grabbing Jungkook’s arm. “Is this your work?”

“Baby, I would love to take the credit but I haven’t even talked to Sejin hyung yet.”

“I can’t believe we’re going on vacation.” I say throwing my arms around him.

He lifts me up and he gives me a deep kiss before setting me down.

“Get ready baby, this is going to be an amazing adventure. Also, we are about to become members of the mile high club.”

“The what?”

“You’ll see.” He says with a smirk.

I punch his arm and he complains.

“Pervert. All you think about is sex.”

“No. All I think about is you and me having sex. There is a difference.” He says grabbing my hips and pulling me close.

He noses my jaw before kissing my neck.

“Twenty bucks says you sleep the whole flight.” I smirk.

He pulls back, a look of indignation on his face.

“No way. Not when I get to have sex with you again.”

“That wasn’t the deal.”

“You said that if we went on vacation you would forget about the last remaining months.”

I open my mouth to set him straight but I actually did want to have sex with him. Plus we were going to be traveling through northern Europe and I knew it was going to be romantic.

“Alright, alright.”

“Hurry up and pack, we don’t have much time.”

“I still think that you’re going to fall asleep as soon as the plane takes off.”

“I think you underestimate my motivation.”

“I think you underestimate how tired you are.”

“I’m actually not that tired.”

“Yeah, right.”

An hour later, our plane finally takes flight and I turn on the camera just so that I can have evidence.

“This lump here is Jungkook.” I say angling the camera towards the right so that I can capture his sleeping form. “As you can see he is fast asleep and I have just won a bet. He will definitely sleep the whole way through. We have ten hours and most of the members are already asleep. It has been a long week and we definitely needed this. Thank you to our ARMY for making this happen. I think I will take a nap too. See you once we arrive in Europe.” I wave at the camera before turning it off.

I make sure Jungkook is covered by the blanket before reclining my seat and finding a comfortable spot.

“I love you.” Jungkook murmurs and a wide smile breaks out on my face, a blush creeping up my neck.

I roll onto my side towards him and finding his hand, I take it in mine.

“I love you.” I whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t think any of us were prepared or even understood what going on this vacation meant. It was a whole new experience and it was as fun as it was daunting.

It was wonderful for us to be able to celebrate Jungkook’s coming of age in Europe. It was a great memory but for me, the best one was the camping trip.

It was sad because Namjoon hyung couldn’t be with us but that was the one moment where Jungkook and I reconnected.

Once we left the grocery store, we were told we would be on our own. The filming crew would leave us alone for two days while we went camping. We were given a map and instructions of where we would meet up with the crew again.

Something about the thought of us being out there alone made us all go a bit into our primal roles.

The two alphas especially became very alert and cautious. They did have four omegas in their charge now, one of which was pregnant.

Once we got to the campsite, we all took a moment to regroup and delegate chores for dinner time. Of course Yoongi and Jin were in charge of cooking the meat. Tae and Hobi would prep the meat and the skewers, I was in charge of the rice and Kookie was in charge of the ramen.

We had lived together long enough that we knew how to work around each other perfectly.

It was a whole new experience to sit out under a blanket of stars by ourselves around the fire. It’s like civilization had just melted away and left us alone with nature.

It was so peaceful and I just wanted us to stay like this for a while. Without any worry, just enjoying each other’s company to the fullest without interruptions.

I curl up in the chair and I rest my head against Jungkook’s shoulder as I let the member’s hushed conversation wash over me.

“I think it’s time we went to bed. It’s getting colder out here.” Hobi says and I sit up as the members start to clearing thing up.

“We can pick up tomorrow, just make sure to take the food inside.” Jin says.

We all shuffle into the camping car and we sluggishly begin to get ready for bed.

Jungkook makes sure all the doors are locked while the rest of us climb into bed. Yoongi takes the bottom bunk and Hobi follows in after him. Jin takes the top bunk and the rest of us climb up into the bed over the front of the car.

I knew Tae was feeling lonely and he was a cuddler so he obviously didn’t want to feel alone tonight. He turns and burrows his head against my chest and Jungkook climbs in behind me.

I wake with a start and I roll onto my back. I didn’t know what time it was or what had woken me but I turned onto my side and I roll closer to Jungkook.

He turns and pulls me closer and I shiver as his cold arms wrap around me.

“Are you awake?” I whisper.

“Yes.”

“Why are you so cold?” 

I pull the covers up over both of us and I snuggle closer.

“I thought I heard someone walking past our camper and I wanted to be sure they were gone.”

“Did you go out there?”

“Yes.”

“Jungkook-ah. You can’t do that.”

“It’s fine. I needed to be sure.”

“I know that you’re strong but you can’t just go out there in the middle of the night. This place is foreign to us. We don’t know what people are like here.”

“I needed to be sure we were safe.” He says running his fingers through my hair. “Something about this place makes me feel more like an alpha. I’ve been keeping watch, making sure no one comes near our camp and I just feel very alert.”

“You should rest. We’re fine, nothing is going to happen.”

“I won’t allow anything to happen to you.” He says leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. “You’re mine to protect from anything and anyone.”

I let him climb over me and I shiver as he puts his cold hands under my sweater. His touch alone is making me gasp for breath and I just want to get naked and let him take me anyway he wants.

I touch his muscled shoulders before running my fingers down his biceps. He kisses the underside of my chin as his hands quickly undo my sweatpants and I lift my hips as he pulls them down along with my underwear.

I pull off his t-shirt and I lift myself up as I mouth at his collarbones. He shivers against me as I bite his shoulder.

He shimmies out of his shorts. I wrap my legs around his hips and his body pushes me back down onto the mattress.

“Do you think you can be quiet?” He asks shifting so that he can tease my opening with his finger.

I bite back a groan.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” I smirk.

He smiles before leaning down to kiss me. He works me open quickly and I am well aware that my best friend is asleep right next to me but I just can’t resist Jungkook or the magic work of his fingers.

I take his member in my hand and I work him close to orgasm. Our breathing is way too loud to be considered discrete and both of us moan as he finally pushes his cock inside of me.

It wasn’t going to be slow and sweet, we were too worked up for that. His thrusts are hard and deep and for a moment I was scared he was going to fuck me right out of the bed but he tightens his grip on my hips to keep me in place.

I bite down on his bicep as I cum and he groans against my neck as he cums inside of me. After a few long seconds he rolls off of me and I turn to look at him.

He has his eyes closed, his forehead exposed and his mouth red and shiny. I roll on my side towards him. His muscles jump as I trace his abs.

He cracks an eye open and he looks at me. I smile and he smiles back. He pulls me closer, my head resting against his bicep. 

After a while of cuddling, I sit up and put my clothes back on.

“Get dressed. You know the members aren’t too fond of seeing you naked.” I say nudging him.

“They’re just jealous.” He sniffs.

I giggle into his shoulder.

“Don’t laugh, it’s the truth.” He says pulling his shorts back on.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

“I love you.” He says pressing his lips against mine.

“I love you too.”

We make out when we should be sleeping but it was perfect. I really hoped the seven of us would be able to come back here some day and enjoy just being together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me the hardest time. I really had no idea what I was going to do with it. I hope you enjoyed it. Last chapter of this installment will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are we ever going to talk about those baby shoes you bought in Europe?”

I stop practicing the choreography and I look at Jungkook through the mirror.

“For what?”

He shrugs.

“You must have gotten them for a reason.”

“Yes, because they’re cute.”

He chuckles.

“That’s the only reason?”

I turn to look at him.

“Jungkook, I love you but I don’t want to have your babies right now.”

“I love you too and I don’t want you to have my babies right now either.”

I punch his shoulder and he laughs, grabbing my fist and pulling me closer.

“We’re still too young for that.” I say caressing the side of his neck.

He gives me a peck on the lips.

“And there are enough babies running around right now.”

“Yeah. So you’re okay with being my only baby right now?”

He settles his hands on my hips.

“As long as you don’t ask me to call you daddy.”

“You kinky little shit!” I say pushing him away.

He drapes himself against my back.

“You liked it.”

“No I didn’t!”

“What do you say we end this practice and go home to practice our baby making skills? You know, so that we’re ready for when the time comes.” 

He latches his mouth to my neck, his tongue lapping at my neck.

“You’ve had enough practice, don’t even try to deny it.”

“I’ll let you fuck me.” He whispers and a whole body shiver goes through me.

“I hate you.”

He smirks at me.

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yes it is. I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll want to bottom all the time.”

“Big talk for a little fellow.”

I pat his cheek.

“I’m going to make sure you walk with a limp for days.”

His pupils dilate and he licks his lips.

“I’ll get you those shoes you wanted if you manage to do that.”

“You’re on. Prepare to lose your virgin ass and your cocky walk.”

We shake on it before I’m suddenly thrown over his shoulder. 

“Jeon Jungkook! Put me down.”

He slaps my ass, the sting making me become more aroused.

“No time to waste.”

“You are definitely going to pay for this.”

 

******************************

I press myself up against Jungkook as I twine my arms around his neck.

“You are drunk.” He says returning my kiss.

“It’s a celebration! We just won Top Social Artist, fuck yeah I’m going to go all out.” I lower my voice. “I’d suck your dick right now but I don’t think the hyungs would be so understanding.” I giggle.

He chuckles.

“Yep, you are definitely wasted.”

“You’re just salty because you can’t drink in the States.”

“I can’t buy drinks but that doesn’t mean I didn’t drink.” He winks.

“You’re a bad boy.”

“I am. What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to punish you.”

“You’re really cute when you’re drunk.” He says ruffling my hair.

I slap his hand away.

“I’m not cute.”

“Very cute.”

“No.”

“Adorable. I want to just eat you up my manggae tteok.”

I pinch his nipple and he pushes my hand away.

“You’re very frisky too.” He says rubbing his chest.

“Let’s go back to the hotel room and I’ll show you how much more frisky I can get.”

He smirks down at me and I laugh as he practically drags me out the lounge and into the elevator.

I intended to celebrate this night to the fullest.

“FOREVER WE ARE YOUNG!”

I blink and then close my eyes with a groan.

“Look who’s finally awake.”

“Shut up. Why is it so bright in here?”

“Because it’s midday. You have to get up, our flight leaves in three hours.”

I roll onto my side and try to become one with the mattress.

“Get up!” He says smacking my ass.

“Fuck off.”

“If you don’t get up Jin is going to come in here and drag you out of bed himself. And you know he will sit in the bathroom while you shower to make sure you don’t waste time in there.”

I whine.

“Why did you let me drink so much last night?”

“You’re sneaky with drinks. You steal other people’s drinks while yours remains half full.”

“It hurts to open my eyes.”

“You’ll feel better after you’ve showered.”

“After I’ve thrown up you mean.”

“That too.”

The bed dips with his weight and I groan as my stomach sends warning signs.

“Here. I’ve got a pain pill and some water. You need to stay hydrated.”

I roll onto my back and he smiles down at me.

“You look so ugly right now.”

I shove him off the bed.

“I don’t even know why I love you right now.”

“Because I’m perfect.”

I snort and then wince.

“Don’t make me laugh.”

“Get up!”

“I need to pace myself! Ow.”

“Do you need me to carry you to the bathroom?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“By the way, I know you were super drunk and horny last night-”

“Yah!”

“-but did you mean it when you said you would let me fuck you on the plane?”

“I really do hate you.”

He laughs and I throw the pillow at his face before crawling to the bathroom like a real man.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Jungkook has packed our things and the other members are in our room.

“Sit and eat something.” Jin says.

“I can’t right now.”

Jungkook pulls me down onto his lap and hands me a cup of tea.

“Thanks.”

“It’s too bad we have to leave so soon, I wanted to go shopping.” Tae says.

“You already have enough crap.” Yoongi tells him.

Jungkook snorts and Tae flips him off.

“It’s good we’re leaving early before Namjoon can lose his passport.” Hoseok says.

I chuckle at Joon’s offended face.

“Amen.” Jin says.

“Are you guys ever going to forget that incident?” Namjoon ask.

“No.” We all say in unison.

He sighs.

“I think the real question is who gets to sleep with the award first?” Yoongi says.

“Dibs!” Jin shouts. “I’m the oldest.”

“I’m the leader.”

“So what? It should be by age.” Jin argues.

“Youngest first!” Jungkook shouts.

“Get out of here, I should be first.” Yoongi says.

“If it will stop you guys from arguing, I volunteer to be first.” Hoseok says.

Taehyung throws a wadded napkin at his face.

“Guys! Guys!” They all look at me. “As the cutest member, I get to go first.”

They start shouting and throwing napkins and bit of food.

“WE CAN ALWAYS HAVE A HUGE SLEEP OVER THAT WAY WE ALL GET TO SLEEP WITH THE AWARD.” Tae says over the raised voices.

Everyone quiets down.

“The kid has got a good idea.” Yoongi says.

“I call center!” Tae shouts.

“I’m center.” Hoseok whines.

“Shut up! I’m the center.” Jungkook says.

“Yah! Be respectful, kid.”

“Everyone shut up!” Namjoon says.

The oldest hyungs give him a warning look.

“I think we need to stop arguing and take a moment to appreciate the fact that we’re taking this award back to Korea with us.”

“That’s true.” Hobi says.

“Everybody bring it in.” Jin says.

We stand up and huddle in a circle, our arms around each other.

“Let’s never forget how we got here and what each one of us brings to the group. And let us be proud of all we have accomplished.” Namjoon says. “Bangbangtan!”

“Bangtan!”

“Alright, everyone gather your shit and meet in the lobby in ten.” Yoongi says.

“I will smack you.” Jin says.

I snort.

Everyone shuffles out the door and I look at Jungkook.

“What?” He asks eating his breakfast.

“I’m very happy right now.”

“Good.”

I sit in his lap again.

“You know that thing I said last night?”

He looks at me.

“I’m willing if you are.”

“Sex on the plane?”

“Sex on the plane.”

He smiles.

“I definitely won’t fall asleep this time.”

“We’ll see.” I say patting his neck before standing up to make sure he had really packed everything.

“Yah! Are you only agreeing to have sex with me in the plane because you know I’ll fall asleep?"

“Maybe.”

“I’ll show you, I won’t fall asleep!”

“Whatever you say baby.”

Three and a half hours later I look down at his sleeping face. I nudge him but he doesn’t even move.

“I totally called it.” I say going back to my webtoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait so long for this final chapter. Thank you for reading and for your comments/kudos. I will work on the last installment and post it soon. I think it’s about time I finished this series.


End file.
